


god's will

by sisspoo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Trenchcoat Conception
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-25 02:18:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10754709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisspoo/pseuds/sisspoo
Summary: this is my first fanfiction. i hope u like it. might add more later.





	god's will

**Author's Note:**

> a fic requested by my friend. no hate pls. i worked hard on this.

dean was walking outside n it was dark.  
he saw cas across the street and was like "damn he looks fine imma tap that" so he walked across the street and whispered is cas's ear "hey lil mama."  
cas jumped. dean had frightened him. "what are you doing" cas said. dean gently placed his hand in the pocket of cas's trenchcoat and grunted. cas jumped away from the advance, blushing. "how dare u?? that's my pocket"  
"i know," dean answered, and tackled him like puma thurman.  
"omgfc" cas gasped under his weight. the pocket was occupied again. he considered fighting but then stopped. thsi was god's will.  
2 weeks later cas realized he was pregnant. he thanked the llord for his blessing .the end.


End file.
